


Monkey Business

by PleaseCallMeDarkblade



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Medical, Mild Gore, Pain, Punishment, Revenge, Scout Abuse, Sensory Deprivation, Yaoi, blowjob, prank, spit-roasted, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseCallMeDarkblade/pseuds/PleaseCallMeDarkblade
Summary: As a prank Scout gives the men on his team Gorilla viagra then has to deal with the mess he has created.





	1. Chapter 1

Scout slides behind the dusty old crates like he is sliding into home base but with more animal desperation. The heavy footfalls of the men chasing him stomp past with their angry shadows gliding through the gaps in crates and over his face. Then they are gone. They didn't even pause to look in to the store room he had dashed into.

He leans back against the cool wall to catch his breath.

The day had started out awesome enough. The prank war he had going on with Pyro had been escalating to funnier and funnier things until Pyro took things too far. It was laundry day and Scout had been wearing his old shorts that were a size too large for him but the drawstrings could be tightened to give it a snug fit. It’s a shame he forgot to tie them up.

They were all standing on the capture point in the middle of a battle, waiting for the REDs to make a move when all of the sudden Pyro snuck up behind him and yanked Scout’s pants down around his ankles. It was laundry of course so all he was wearing was a pair of pale red(more salmon than pink, really) underwear with cute little monkeys all over them. It was an old pair his mom had sent him when he first started working with the team.

Naturally all of those assholes laughed. Even Medic bent over cackling and pointing at them like it was the best damn thing he had ever seen. Heavy had thrown back his head and roared with laughter, Demo had beer come out his nose, and even Engineer was chuckling from behind his smoking dispenser. Maybe they had a long day and just needed a laugh. Maybe they all thinks monkeys are fucking hilarious.

Well if they wanted a laugh Scout would give them a laugh. That night after all laundry was put away he had slipped into the med bay to rifle through the pills. Medic hardly ever had anything labeled correctly, he had a very organized system of keeping his medicine but only he could really understand it. Eventually Scout was able to find what he wanted.

‘Gorilla V’ Ah yes. Gorilla vitamins. He would crush them up into powder, slip that into the coffee pot in the morning then watch as they all start wanting to eat bananas and throw poop at each other like monkeys do. Wait are gorillas apes or monkeys? It didn’t matter.

He never drank coffee. Why drink that weak stuff when you could have an energizing Bonk to fuel you through the day? Pyro also abstained from it for reasons he did not know. The rest of the men needed their morning cup of joe before they could face the day.

Oh it was perfect. He even got up early to linger around in the dining room and watch as one by one the men filed in to get a cup of fresh brewed coffee. He had to fight the urge to smile even grumpy old Sniper didn’t complain about the taste of it. They all acted.. perfectly fine. Not long after the bell rang to get to work and they went to get dressed for battle.

It was in the middle of attempting to get a point that things took a turn for the worse. Medic’s voice crisp and clear came on his headset, “Scout. Where are you? I need to talk to you. Now!”

Scout had done his best not to chuckle into his mic. “Uh yeah yeah, I’m comin.” It must have worked! He couple picture them now throwing bananas at each other and walking around on their knuckles. Ha, this was going to be great!

When he rounded the corner he was forced to stop abruptly. His entire team was gathered before him and none of them look ape like or happy. In fact they all looked pissed, except for Pyro who had their hands on their hips. Pyro msut have ratted him out to the team.

“Yo uh .. whats…”

“Scout?” Medic begins in a tone like he is talking to a very slow child, “Did you sneak into my clinic last night?”

“Well you see-”

“And you took pills that were not yours?”

“Okay, well I know it sounds bad but-“

“And you put them in our food?”

“Nah, I put them in your coffee!”

_That_ was most defiantly the wrong thing to say. A grumble rose up from the men all at once and some stepped towards him.

It is now that he began to see something wrong with all of their pants, or rather _in_ their pants. They all were sporting rock hard erections.

“Oh what the hell?!” He took a step back away from them.

“Allow me to ask why on Earth you would think it would be appropriate to slip gorilla Viagra into our coffee, Scout?” Oh Medic is not happy about this. None of his teammates are, really.

“Viagra? Like the penis pills?” He runs a hand over his face as he feels both hot and cold at the same time. “I-I didn’t mean to do that sick shit. It was just supposed to be vitamins!”

Engineer scoffs, Spy mutters in coarse French, while much too close to his right side Sniper mutters about giving Scout a _large vitamin_.

“I probably should not have had two cups.” Groans a voice from the rear of the group. They move aside to reveal poor soldier doubled over with a hand over his large erection, the button of his trousers already busted off and the fly starting to push open from the strain.

Medic’s voice took on a deep gravely tone it got when ever he was very irritated. “Scout.” He spoke through gritted teeth, “You are going to pay for this!”

“Uh yeah I would love to except..” The Scout begins backing towards the nearest door, “I think I forgot my wallet in my room. Uhh I’ll be right.. back-” He darts out the door and is sprint away before they can lay a finger on him.

The sound of a sniper rifle firing behind him only helps him to quicken his pace. He hears someone shouting to lock down the base and the sound of gears whirring as the system engineer put on the doors and windows to keep them safe from the REDs is engaged. Metal sheets start falling down across the unbarred windows and the exit doors slam closed with a rumble that vibrates through the floor.

Okay so escape is off the table. He rounds a corner to see a pile of empty crates stacked in a dark corner. It will have to do.

The sound of the men behind him now running past his hiding spot makes him shiver as he hugs his knees to his chest. Oh man this is bad. Really bad. This sucks!

Maybe he could hide here until the whole thing blows over? Yeah sneak out at night for food and stuff, it should be fine. How long can their gorilla erections last, anyways?

The sound of voices grows distant as the men tear up the base searching for him. He almost breathes a sigh of relief when someone comes into the room and softly closes the door with a click. There is a whimpering sound and the desperate shuffling of clothing as someone tries very hard to take off their clothes.

Scout peeks over the crate to see the Soldier leaned back against the wall and pawing at his pants but not able to get them down to free his straining cock. The poor guy looks like he is in pain with his eyes screwed shut and panting like a dog as he fumbles with his fly.

Their Soldier could be a real pain in the ass with his morning exercise routines he insisted they do together and they long rants he would go on about past battles he had been in. But he had never been cruel to Scout.

There was one time when Scout had landed from a double jump wrong and broke both of his ankles, so he was helpless on the ground unable to die and unable to get to safety. Soldier had rocket jumped to him, picked him up in his arms, and carried him to Medic to get healed. He couldn’t just leave the big guy squirming like this, now.

With a swallow to steel his courage Scout crawls out from behind the safety of the crates and across the floor to Soldier. He isn’t noticed until he puts his hands on Soldier’s pants and opens them up then helps them down to show the full force of his cock pushing at the fabric of his underwear.

“What in-Scout!”

“Shh.. just keep quiet, alright? I’m gonna help you out but you can’t tell anyone on your life, okay?”

Soldier grunts then mutters, “Affirmative.”

His cock springs free from the underwear and Scout feels a bit of regret about what he plans to do with it. Was it always so large? Damn, he never really noticed while they did group showers or changed in the locker room. He licks his lips.

Well here goes nothing.

The cock throbs as he slips his tongue over the head of it to get a taste. Not bad. It’s no sugar dusted cookie but it isn’t all that horrible tasting.

He plants several kisses over the head of it then slips his mouth around the cock and feels a heavy hand on the back of his head helping to guide him closer so more can fit inside of him.

It isn’t a pretty sight as he drools around the cock with some saliva dripping down his chin and his nose buried in brown pubes as he tries to keep breathing while also working his tongue around the member. Soldier pants and moans with muttered words of encouragement.

He always imagined getting his own cock sucked, some little babe working it with her tongue and smiling up at him. He never really imagined that he would be the little babe. Well might as well try to get this over with quickly. He can already taste what must be precum on his tongue.

Soldier is panting and looking like he is ready to melt with his face red and sweaty, the helmet cocked back to show his lust clouded eyes. His hips moving in bucks that bumps the head of his throbbing cock into Scout's throat. Scout tries his best not to gag around it.

They work in silence with gasps and pants, wet slurps and slaps until Soldier grows still as he looks down at Scout with a strange look. He pushes Scout of his cock with a hand on his shoulder.

“Uh what is it man? Did I do something-” Scout is cut off by hot ropes of cum splattering across his face and into his eyes. He hears soldier rumble a laugh as the younger desperately wipes hat his face.

“Geeze, man! You couldn't have given me a heads up about that?!”

“A heads up? Boy you are lucky I don't make your head and other assorted body parts go up!” He snarls and sounds genuinely angry.

Scout nearly has all the cum wiped from his eyes when the sound of the door slamming open makes him jump. The familiar sound of one boot and a peg leg scraping on the floor draws ever closer.

He hears Soldier chuckle, again.

“So this is where the wee dug is hiding. Keepin him for yourself, eh Soldier?” The voice of their Demoman stops directly behind Scout and he feels a cool hand touch along his back down towards his ass.

 

 

 


	2. Spit-roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DemoxScoutxSoldier

“Ah... a nice plump meal all laid out for me.”  
Blinking away the last drops of cum from his eyes the Scout looks back at the looming shape of their Demoman. 

“Listen man I-”

“Shh. The time for talkin is over, boy.” There is the sound of clothes being movved as Demo kneels down behind Scout. The scout tries to turn his head to get a better look but a hand yanks him by the hair for he is forced right back to facing Soldier's still hard cock.

“I didn't say you could stop,” Soldier m.

“But you-”

“Keep going.” The demoman growls as he starts tugging down Scout's pants.

Scout tries to turn, tries to wiggle away but between the two of them with hands on his head and others on his hips he is caught between them. “Whoa-WHoa man! I don't do that!”

“You do, now.” He feels a blunt and very warm object pressing as his ass hole. A very rude and soft thing that he knows all too well from time spent with his own, but this is much larger than his. He feels it pulsating as it pushes at his tight ring of muscle, forcing its way into his body with out any permission from him. With no stretching or preparation to help him he yelps in pain. He squirms but this only helps it slip in a little deeper. 

Tears prick at his eyes as the pain floods around the fleshy intrusion, the feeling of being impaled dry like this making him actually regret doing the prank. Damn his great sense of humor! And damn Pyro for blabbing! He chokes out a sob and this is enough to get another cock pushed into his mouth and over his tongue, his saliva from earlier still on it. Without thinking he wraps his mouth around the cock hoping that maybe if he distracts himself with one act that he can forget about the other.

It doesn't work. With a mighty thrust Demo forces deeper into him for rough Scout can feel his ass tearing, the pain making him cry for real with tears spilling down his cheeks. He gasps and arches his back but strong hands on his hips hold him still so there is no escape from his punishment. There is another thrust as he is impaled impossibly deeper and then a pause. He hopes for it to be over and moans in horror when he feels a thrusting pace being picked up.

“I always knew you were tight in here, boy. I just never realized just how tight you were. Ahh.” The cock bumping at the back of his throat seems like an old friend by now for how much he would rather take that then the new cock buried in his ass. The pace quickens with both of the men on either end of him with his mouth and ass becoming increasingly raw, his lips swelling up and blood trickling down between his thighs. He feels his vision becoming blurry and the edges spotted in black as the feeling of floating starts to over come him.

Just as he feels like passing out a warriors yell behind him brings him back and the thrusting into his ass stops. “Fuckin wonderful. I WILL be trying that, again, Scout.” The burn of the cock pulling out of his ripped and bloody ass is an almost welcomed feeling. He realizes he has come dripping past his lips and down his chin as Soldier tucks his cock away.

They stand up away from him, leaving him panting on all fours on the filthy floor.  
“I think-.. I need Medic. This hurts so bad..”

“Oh I wouldn't worry about that too much, Scout.” A cold German voice rises up from the shadows. “The doctor is here to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to my wonderful readers~
> 
> This is yet another Scout abuse porn fic. I plan to do more chapters with darker punishments for Scout. Maybe not all the men involved but a few. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
